pathtopowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Shana Jinx
Character Info Shana is one of the first characters to have appeared in Path to Power and one of the more well known figures in the clan. She was amongst the first to join the studio hands under Ka'hab and served in this role for the majority of Path to Power 1. Eventually she was promoted to the position of spinner and was tasked with turning algae into rope. During the Black Sun Siege, Shana joined the warriors to help defend the city. She now lives in Ama'varde with the rest of the Tei'kaliath. Physical Description Has neck-long pink hair, a red and white long sleeved top, and red short shorts. Appearances Path to Power 1 * (Chapter 1, Day 2, Page 1 6/25/07) -''' LA panel three: Suggests the clan move the camp closer to the river. * '''(Chapter 1, Day 3, Page 2, 8/7/07) - LA panels five and six: Sits down with An'jhali to discus the clan's immediate needs. * (Chapter 1, Day 3, Page 3, 8/15/07) - LA panel one: Proposes that the clan makes plans for a fishing village and agrees to ask around to see what people think the best location would be. * (Chapter 1, Day 5, Page 2, 10/11/07) - LA panel two: Speaking at the first clan council, where she advises caution. * (Chapter 1, Day 5, Page 4, 10/25/07) - EA panel one: Joins the crafters. * (Chapter 1, Day 6, Page 3, 11/18/07) - LA panel three: Taking part in the swimsuit contest. * (Chapter 1, Day 14, Page 1, 5/9/08) '- LA panels one and two: Seen kneeing a Relentless in the background during the Slaver Ambush. * '(Chapter 1, Day 32, 11/14/08) '- EA panel one: Making rope. * '(Chapter 1, Day 43, 3/13/09) - LA panels two and three. Path to Power 2 *'(Chapter 2, Colony 18, 8/24/11)' - EA panel three: Walking with Ri'ella through the colony. * (Chapter 2, Colony 19, 8/31/11) - EA panel three: Making arrows. Path to Power 3 * '(Chapter 3, TestFlight/testflight, 10/17/12) '- LA panel three. Advices Made by this Clan Member: "Shana here! I say food, and water are needed, lets move camp to the river." 2 votes. LA: Day 2, page 1. "Wait for the scouts, rest and consider our immediate needs." 15 votes. LA: Day 3, page 2. "Make plans for a fishing village, and train women/men in the art of tir'ay." 30 votes. LA: Day 3, page 3. "Let's gauge the refugees first; count them, ask their skills, ect." 9 votes. Chapter 1: Day 43. ''"My lady, would it be best to use the ship to map the mist island first?" ''7 votes. LA: TestFlight/testflight. Non-canon (roleplay) Character Background. Shana was the eldest daughter of her family, and the one who most pushed for success. Her mother, a owner of a fair sized hotel, had Shana work in the hotel daily; working on finances, and customer service, training her for the outside working world. Having inherited an affinity for water from her mother, she received some training in its use, but her primary focus was business. At the age of 35 Shana's mother put her in charge of an old arts and crafts store that her mother had obtained many years prior. Shana worked at the store under the attention of her mother for four years, gaining important experiences in trading, and managing. At the end of those years, Shana's mother made her the owner, which made Shana considerably happy, and she worked to keep it, but a year after the city was attacked and she was forced to flee. With only bare necessities and what food and water she could carry, Shana found here self homeless. She doesn't know what had happened to her family, and hopes to see them again one day. Shana being headstrong and stubborn, is determined to rebuild the home she had lost. But at times the separated from her family gives her a feeling of great loneliness that at times makes her quite fragile. Still she is considerably loyal to the Ilharess, trusting her to rebuild the lives, she and ever one use to have. Character Gallery Shana first appearance.jpg|Shana's first ever appearance in Path to Power Shana Jinx1.jpg Shana Jinx swimsuit.jpg|Competing in the swimsuit competition Shana making rope.jpg|Making rope Shana Jinx PtP3.jpg|Shana's updated appearance for Path to Power 3. Category:Player Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Crafters Category:Warriors